Perfect Summer
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: That was how Bella described The summer before New Moon. So here it is! A series of connected drabbles. EXB all the cannon pairs etc. Fluffy fluffy FLUFFY!


AN: You almost say that "Messing with Humans" was a sort of a lead up to this one though I've had this plotted for while. This is what happened during that perfect summer before New Moon. Lol. Warning: Lots of fluffy moments will happen. Lol. It's a collection of connected Drabbles.

Emmett: UH HELLO?

Kiki: Uh? Oh drat right…sigh I don't own Twilight it belongs all to the sweet and great Stephiene Meyer.

Emmett: Good human

Kiki: Phhhhtttttt

Perfect Summer:

  
Countdown

Edward and counted down to the last second when the bell would ring and we would finally be free. It had been storming the last two days and it looked like it would clear up and we would have sunny skies for the first day of summer vacation.

"I can't wait for the sun tomorrow." I smiled looking over at Edward who grinned back. Edward skipped his last class and joined me in the gym. Angela and Ben were with us too but weren't really paying attention to what we were saying. Everyone was charged up to get out the wonderful feeling of freedom was thick in the air. Edward glanced at his watch again.

"Two minutes." He smiled. I sighed and leaned back on the bleacher.

"Two minutes until summer fun…the meadow hanging out at your house, the meadow…" Edward chuckled and leaned back too, placing his arm behind my head. I leaned against his arm which made a much better cooling off device than the little fan that Angela had.

"What are you guys going to do all summer?" I asked the other couple.

"My family is going to a reunion in Los Angles." Smiled Angela. "We're even going to go to a few tours of the studios, Warner Bros. Summit, Paramount…"

"Wish I could go." Ben pouted. Angela giggled.

"Why Ben is not you going anywhere?" asked Edward.

"Nah, just the movies and the beach when Angela gets back. Nothing really how 'bout you?" Edward smirked.

"The same. Helping Emmett and Rose move into their new place and that's about it. At least I know Bella is staying around." He smirked.

"Yeah yeah and what makes you think I'm helping them move? I'd probably get a concussion trying to move a box." I jabbed. Ben laughed and Angela rolled her eyes. Edward smirked slightly but I could tell he wasn't impressed by the joke. I suck my tongue out and that got him smiling. I glanced at my watch again and saw one minute to go. Dang. My phone vibrated and saw it was a text from Alice.

_Bella, first off stop looking at the time your not gonna get out any sooner Second, watch out Emmett is going to get u w/ a H20 balloon when u 2 walk out. Luv,Al._

I sighed and so did Edward. Angela noticed.

"What?" I giggled.

"Oh Emmett. I guess he came to school after all and Alice found out he is going to attack us with water balloons." Angela and Ben laughed.

"Yeah, every year to celebrate summer vacation he always tries to pull something on me. Guess that means you too now." He smirked. I shrugged.

"I'm honored actually. Means I am official part of the family right?" I laughed. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I could think of better ways but sure if you want to think it in that light fine by me. Twenty seconds." I glanced back at his watch and the four of us counted down to the bell. It rang and with that everyone cheered and began to run (and I mean run) out of the gym. Edward helped me up and we began to slowly walk out letting everyone leave first. Edward waited just as Angela and Ben waved to us and yelled happy summer then pulled me to the other exit of the gym. I gave him a questioning look and he just winked. I smiled wondering how he was going to get Emmett. He paused and looked up out of the door. He leaned over and whispered,

"He's trying to fake out by singing the Sponge bob theme song. Go ahead first." I nodded and walked out nervously waiting for the water balloon waiting for me. For a brief second I saw Emmett posed to throw and then he went flying to the ground soaking wet. I blinked to see Edward behind Emmett with a garden hose. I started laughing and Alice came over to join me. Emmett cursed and got up glaring at Alice.

"You told him what kind of sister are you?"

"The sweet yet wicked kind." Laughed Alice throwing a water balloon at Emmett soaking him even more. Edward had the one that Emmett had and looked at me. He flashed over and gave it to me. Well, my aim was a good as my balance and instead of hitting Emmett I hit Alice instead.

"GAH!! WHAT THE HECK BELLA!?"

"Sorry!" I whimpered while Edward and Emmett laughed. Emmett grabbed the hose but Edward neatly dodged the hose but got me instead.

"HAHAHA I GOT YA!" Emmett grinned. I growled greatly failing to sound like Edward when mad. Edward sighed and took his hoodie off and wrapped it around me. He glared at Emmett and said, "You realize this means war right?"

"Heehee, bring it little bro." he smirked. "See you later Bells!" Emmett waved going over to his jeep and gasped when he saw that someone had written "Lame Senior" with Shaving cream on the windows. He whipped around and Alice laughed.

"Mike and Tyler!" she laughed. Emmett glared and disappeared.

"Uh…what is Emmett going to do to them?" I asked nervous.

"Don't worry he's just going to teepee their houses." Smirked Alice.

"Emmett never was too original on the pranks." Edward sighed. Alice shrugged and got into the Jeep waiting for Emmett to get back. Edward and I went on ahead in the Volvo. Angela and Ben beeped at us as we left the parking lot and we waved back.

"Ready for Summer?" he grinned making sure to turn the heat on. I smiled and nodded looking back to see Emmett and Alice following us, Emmett had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Very much." Edward smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"This is going to be the best summer ever."

I just knew it.

AN: I was going to make it mushy but somehow Emmett ended up in there.

Emmett: heehee, me ninja vampire hahaaaa.

Kiki: Rightttttt *cough*

Anywayyyy, more mushy fluffy stuff will come promise but there will be a good amount of humor too no worries. ;) I'm thinking modified Super Soakers heeheeee….

Lol,Kiki


End file.
